The invention relates to a tissue expander apparatus and tissue expansion methods enabling insertion at an insertion site which is remote from a tissue expansion site.
The invention permits remote subcutaneous insertion of a balloon-like tissue expander to eliminate currently-experienced difficulties with, for example, scar tissue and the like which results when an incision is made at or near the location where the tissue expander is to be placed. None of the art teaches or suggests remote subcutaneous insertion of a tissue expander, nor the novel expander apparatus of the invention.